


Secret Kisses

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neverland AU on the boat on the way home. Follows this OTP prompt:</p><p>Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

Regina smiled down at Emma.

The boat swayed in the waves, and Hook had urged everyone to get some sleep since they wouldn’t be back in Storybrooke until morning. Both Emma and Regina had insisted on sleeping in the room with Henry, but there was only one additional bed. Emma had tried to be noble and sleep on the ground, but Regina had just scoffed.

_“We’re both adults, Miss Swan. It’s ridiculous to sleep on the ground, especially considering that the pirate’s probably got loose rum bottles rolling around here. Imagine what Henry would do if he woke up and you were clobbered by the rum? Settle in right here.”_

But now that they were actually lying next to each other, Regina can’t seem to fall asleep. Emma was out within minutes, snoring lightly. Not enough to keep Regina awake really, just enough to make her smile. No, the snoring wasn’t keeping her up. It was the proximity to her son’s other mother. She’d been denying it for as long as she could, but Regina was ridiculously attracted to Miss Swan. Normally, nobleness and heroics disgusted her; with Emma, it was sweet, and cute. And Emma wasn’t some pure, virtuous being like her mother.

Regina can’t stay awake much longer though, so she leans down close to Emma. “Good night, Emma. Thank you for saving our son,” she whispers. She leans in just to give her a peck on the cheek, nothing more, nothing less, but stupid Emma rolls over in her sleep. Before Regina knows it, she’s giving Miss Swan a kiss on the lips. _Shit_ , she thinks, pulling back, seeing Emma’s wide eyes, open and alert.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just saying goodnight and you rolled over and-” Regina apologizes, but Emma cuts her off.

“If you’re gonna kiss me goodnight, it damn well better be a proper kiss. And for it to be a proper kiss, I have to be awake. Like this,” she mumbles, her voice thick and heavy with sleep. Without warning, she reaches up, resting her hand on the back of Regina’s neck. Emma raises up on her elbow as she pulls Regina in, and now they’re really kissing.

It’s like a ridiculous moment in some movie, or a cheap romance novel. Their mouths seemed to meld together, like some supernatural, all knowing being had created them solely for each other. Regina surprises herself by being the first to slip her tongue into Emma’s mouth, but the other woman is no stranger once the invitation has been sent. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Regina pulls back.

“Henry’s right there,” she explains with a sigh. Emma lays back down, patting the space next to her for Regina.

“I’m pretty tired, anyway,” Emma mumbles, wrapping her arms around Regina as she closes her eyes. Regina doesn’t know what will happen in the morning, or when they get back to Storybrooke. But she knows that for right now, this is all she needs.

Regina smiles in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for comments! Let me know!


End file.
